


but my mind still says redundant things (can i not think?)

by far2late



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Antarctic Empire, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Ending, Bonding, Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enemies to Friends, Experimentation, Fluff, Found Family, Fundy centric, Funeral, Gen, Ghost Wilbur - Freeform, Good Jschlatt, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Hero Jschlatt, Human Experimentation, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, Laid To Rest - Freeform, Manhunt - Freeform, Manipulation, Medical Trauma, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Morally Grey Characters, One-Shots, Other, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Psychological Trauma, Purpled-centric, Quackity Centric, Raccooninnit, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Rape/Non-con Elements, Reincarnation, Running Away, Sad, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sympathetic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Centric, Technoblade Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, breaking bones, endermen, graveyards, letting go, no beta i never beta ever, prompts, ranboo centric, sympathetic jschlatt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/far2late/pseuds/far2late
Summary: prompts, headcanons, and plot points that i don’t have the time to write, so i’m hoping that someone else will do it for mechapter 21: ranboo gets adopted by the antarctic empire
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Dave | Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade & Floris | Fundy, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 161
Kudos: 874





	1. Chapter 1

the summary is quite self-explanatory, but in case you haven’t read it, then the quick rundown is that i have many ideas that i have very little time to write!   
  


hopefully some of the fellow writers on this site will end up being inspired or end up writing those prompts themselves! thanks for reading :-)

ps. if you do end up finding a prompt from here that you like, feel free to comment on that chapter and/or message me on tumblr if you want some more ideas than the vague description i’ll give


	2. Chapter 2

tommy-centric fic 

tommy is a child in foster care, who’s spent most of his life getting passed around families that just don’t seem to want to keep him around for more than two of three months at a time. at this point in time, he’s been with philza for at least three months now. he’s found himself to be good friends with techno and wilbur, philza’s other adopted sons. if anything, he’s simply a little wary of messing up now and then.   
  


tommy, in this verse, has a habit of pulling pranks and jokes on the duo. most of them are lighthearted, or only mildly irritating. at one point, as tommy gets more comfortable with the idea of staying with them, he takes these pranks a bit too far, ie. something to do with messing with wilbur’s guitar, and techno’s important belongings. they decide to retaliate with giving him a continuous cold shoulder or simply just saying that philza’s sending him back 

  
you can decide whether or not they know of his history with foster care families in the past, but furthermore, they take the ‘prank’ too far, and tommy reacts by either breaking down when philza comes home and seems to not know what’s going on, or simply running away and having a panic attack somewhere in public in the cold and rain. should end with something at least vaguely comforting, as i’m a sucker for happy endings :-) 

feel free to comment if you’d like to write this, or something similar to this. the details aren’t set in stone, but it is my personal preference on how i’d like this fic to go :-)


	3. Chapter 3

fundy-centric fic

this takes place in the l’manberg verse, and is based around how he got to the nation in the first place. 

i’m not sure if anyone reading this is familiar with japanese folklore at all, but my idea of fundy is heavily based around kitsune’s and how they function. in my verse, fundy is a kitsune who’s only just hit the 100 year mark, therefore able to shapeshift into a human. 

he is classified as a yako kitsune, or nogitsune, which are generally more mischievous and playful than their counterparts. kitsunes have a tethering life force type of object often referred to as a star ball, which can be used to control them if taken, though the human who had used it to their advantage would face serious repercussions. 

the story starts off with fundy emerging from the river only a few hours after he turns 100, in the form of a human with nothing on him but the clothes on his back and the star ball he absolutely cannot give up. 

i imagine the story would follow his travels and tribulations as he makes his way through the land in the form of a human for the first time, able to be seen by others. 

at some point, i would like for him to come across punz or one of the other side characters in the story, perhaps sam? and they teach him about morals and how the world works and life skills he would need before sending him away to be free.

one of the plot points that i would like implemented would be that fundy takes refuge with the other l’manberg citizens, and wilbur accidentally takes this star ball from him in the process. he would either recognize it for what it is and return it, or not recognize it and return it. either way, this solidifies fundy’s trust in the man. 

in the end, it would end up showing fundy letting go of his ideals and dreams of being a free-roaming spirit to embrace new family and friends that he had never had before. 

some key things about kitsunes that i feel would help while writing this: 

\- kitsunes have difficulty hiding their tails in human form

\- there are 13 different variants, ranging from celestial to ocean, etc

\- some of their supernatural abilities are possession, moths or tails that generate fire, manifestation of dreams, flight, invisibility, creation of illusions, etc

\- they often play tricks on others

\- they can have up to nine tails, and the only way to kill it is to cut all of them off, as one of them is the source of their power

as for spin-offs, it would be interesting to see a follow-up in which schlatt takes advantage of fundy by taking this star ball from fundy after wilbur and tommy are banished, thus taking advantage of fundy and forcing him to help against his will. 

thats just a thought, tho. feel free to use this idea if u like it, i might end up doing it myself but im a bit overwhelmed at the moment so chances of that are slim haha :-)


	4. Chapter 4

purpled-centric fic

this is in the l’manberg verse, and in my rl minecraft verse i tend to erase the respawn mechanic altogether lol. so i’d like for this to be more hurt/comfort than anything, btw. 

purpled is reclusive on the smp, and he doesn’t do make it a habit to get involved in the wars that plague the lands. 

in my verse, i end up making bedwars out to be underground fighting rings, and the underage players would mostly be there by force. purpled is one of those players, as an example, and therefore is good with fighting but prefers not to for the better part. 

he finds himself in the midst of a skirmish between the manberg citizens and pogtopia, and schlatt ends up noticing his prowess in fighting. he ends up taking purpled hostage in an attempt to have him work for his side. 

purpled obviously isn’t having this, but schlatt threatens tubbo for leverage/some form of um. advanced interrogation techniques. 

should end with something like purpled being forced to stand against his friends on the server and them misunderstanding. maybe they find out whats been going on after stumbling across where he’s being kept and realizing what’s happened. any comfort of your own you can add to the end, this is a very loose concept :-)


	5. Chapter 5

purpled-centric fic 

takes place in the lmanberg verse during the first war. bedwars, rather than being a tournament style event with judges and such is an illegal underground fight club but the members are there mostly against their own will. hybrids and homeless kids are a popular find there since most dont notice when they go missing off the streets. plays into an economic problem in the ‘capitol’ which i mostly interpret as the hermitcraft shopping centre with my own added lore elements 

so at one point dream ends up there bc he wants to unwind with some easy wins and ends up getting put up against purpled who looks to be in terrible condition. depicted as beat up, bandages and sloppy scars that line his face and arms. maybe he has a limp of some sort?

dream is admittedly horrified, with good reason, and he tries to reason with purpled about he can just let him go off easy and he doesn’t need to fight but purpled just takes it as a challenge and decides to go completely ham on him, only to get told off/beaten when he loses. 

dream overhears this and makes it a mission to simply break him out of there, which he does. story can progress how you would like after that, but i think the best course of action would be to continue with a second chapter/arc in which purpled recovers from the abuse/trauma he suffered there 

i would like to write this but i am incredibly busy with all my projects now + a new one i am starting, so hopefully someone will really really want to do this?

ps. can someone tell me a good place to start looking for hermitcraft lore? or explain it to me? i want to incorporate them into fics but i dont know where to start, everything is so vast lol


	6. Chapter 6

dream-centric fic

takes place in the l’manberg verse but takes place in the hermitcraft servers. dream is again, aged down to around fourteen years old and being chased down by hunters who are under the assumption he’s a full grown man and not a teen. 

he ends up taking refuge in the shopping centre, maybe running into the bargain barge and taking cover with grian who happens to be there and is incredibly confused about where he came from and what’s going on. of course, he sees this incredibly terrified child and keeps him safe anyway. 

bad, george, sap, and ant end up leaving after a while, especially when mumbo finds grian in the predicament and gets them to scram. cue dream passing out from a major injury they didnt notice. 

when he awakes, he finds himself much more clear-headed and confused, all healed up and still confused. cue either: emotional dumping, incredibly defensive demeanour, or attempting to help out the others around the shopping centre after becoming close to the hermits. 

if seen as a longer fic with multiple chapters, then it should have a larger finale where the hunters confront the hermits who have grown protective over dream, or a larger more supernatural driven plot tying in the manhunt aspect more. 

if seen as a shorter fic, it would mostly focus on recovery on dreams part and bonding with the other hermits in general. more hurt/comfort centric than plot centric, imo. 

i mostly referenced grian and mumbo because those are the only two ive really seen in the hermitcraft videos ive watched, but if there are any other hermits youd want to include than thats alright as well. 

ps. hoping someone writes this please :-)


	7. Chapter 7

jsclatt-centric fic 

again, this takes place in the l’manberg verse. and again, it is also a de-aged au along with a lot of canon divergence stemming directly from when the results are announced. 

in this au, jschlatt is a freshly turned seventeen-year-old business man who’s come to l’manberg to take refuge from the wilderness he had spent the last few weeks in. he’d be of lower status if defining by class but it doesn’t deter his hard work. 

this au would focus more on the issues surrounding legal work + areas of economy and presidential aspects that may prove to slow l’manberg’s development as a country down. it could include a lot of character development as well, depending on the tone that the fic would be written in. 

anyway, the canon divergence starts at the elections, where schlatt wins but he doesn’t banish wilbur and tommy from their land. in fact, he does the opposite, instating wilbur as his vp so he’ll know of the issues that surround the nation and how to best approach it. 

there are two ways this fic can go, depending on if you’d be willing to stretch it out or not. 

* see last para 

shorter: schlatt gets used to being civilized once more, visits everyone on the server and grows close to a select few. maybe he goes to niki’s bakery, to ponk’s villager farm, to sam’s base, to punz’s castle, purpled’s ufo, anything you’d like! personally, i’d like a segment where he gets advice from eret. 

longer: the longer schlatt stays in presidency, the more things wilbur finds himself slowly disagreeing with. theres things like taking down the walls (which is handled much more calmly and eventually seen as a good thing) and other things such as the festival and the decision to take down the white house (to replace with something more worthwhile, maybe a store?) 

anyway, the moral of the lil paragraph above is that wilbur isnt happy. he hasnt gone insane, nowhere near that. he isnt a villain either (i am very much a wilbur apologist i am sorry) and he just slowly trues to nudge schlatt away from the important decisions and hopes that him being young will let him do this. 

it doesnt work, obviously, and as the festival rolls around, wilbur plans to steal either important documents or something vital to schlatts wellbeing only to find that technoblade is at the festival, and is there for schlatt. rather than him. (should probably stir up some resentment; how has his brother abandoned him to an ice kingdom despite being closer than close as brothers only to come back for someone he barely knew) 

after that, you can decide how it plays out. but i do recommend that this fic not be very wilbur villain arc heavy as the main events that lead to him believing he is a villain + the motivation and breakdown that lead to it are not included in this work. 

if you have any other ideas for a longer fic than thats alright, anything under the asterisks is interchangeable and can be edited, but if you’re doing the shorter fic i would like these things to stay mostly the same :-)


	8. Chapter 8

wilbur-centric fic 

i probably will end up writing this myself later today, but i want to share it with you guys so i can see someone else do it too, since the concept itself is good. 

it’s set after the final battle, and ghost wilbur is still wandering around the ruins of lmanberg. no one has bothered to give him a funeral yet, and at this point have forgotten. 

wilbur wanders around the sewers of his home, eventually stumbling onto the button room in his attempts to expand. he finds his own rotting body there, covered in // uncomfortable imagery ahead // maggots and flies, stab wound crawling with insects and eyes turning into black lumps of mold. skin pale and eaten away at by bugs and rats squeaking around the room with bits of his body

he’s basically unrecognizable, so it doesn’t bother him besides the fact that this person is just rotting under l’manberg for the past few months. 

he brings it up to tubbo, tommy, techno, and phil offhandedly. maybe they’re in a meeting, maybe they’re just hanging out, but he brings up the fact that he’s found a body underground and he’s wondering whether or not they meant to leave him there since the lack of funeral was concerning. 

they kind of all come to this jolt of realization and you can choose how they react to this, the details between this and the end are blurry. maybe techno gets mad at tubbo since he was the one who initially said “let him rot” in regards to wilbur’s body. maybe tommy is upset and doesn’t believe it. 

either way, it ends with wilbur’s body being laid to rest the way it should, with a proper funeral and respects paid, and wilbur’s ghost goes with him. 

in the end, the only thing that had brought him back was unfinished business, but not the type that they thought it was. he just needed to be laid to rest. 


	9. Chapter 9

techno and quackity-centric fic 

this is another fic i will be writing myself as well, just later when i have more time. i hope people will still see this as an invitation to write the fic themselves. 

the basics is that its set in a universe where techno, phil, tommy, and wilbur are at the head of the antarctic empire. its a much more built-up city and is located on a large mountainside. the further down it goes the mountain the more sparse and poor the villages get. 

quackity lives near the base of the mountain, by himself. maybe he has friends like badboyhalo, schlatt (he’s good in this verse, i like to think), etc. he lives a modest life and takes the time to tend to his crops every day, like a good samaritan. 

techno, on royal business/a quest/an issue that they need solved in a nearby town to them. its not advertised at large so most people don’t know. 

quackity stumbles across a wounded technoblade in the depths of a snowy forest and immediately takes care of him the best he can. you can decide whether he’s awake or not at this point, but he does end up taking him back to his own home. 

he wakes up, confronts him, yadda yadda you know how it goes. eventually techno just watches quackity go thru his day and gets unconsciously fond of him. 

ends up coming to visit him now and then, makes it the highlight of both their months. or bi-monthly visits. 

at the end, maybe techno doesnt come for a couple months and quackity gets upset about it, only to open the door to the entirety of sbi at his door, ready to introduce themselves. 

this one i also like a lot, so i really hope people write this, as i will be as well :-)


	10. Chapter 10

ranboo-centric fic 

this is mostly my own canon rather than following the actual lore, so forgive any contingencies while i freak out over him joining the server :-) 

maybe once he joins the server he gets taken by the badlands to experiment? its not everyday an enderman half-breed stumbles into their lands. so they take him and assume him to be some beast they can’t understand. 

i like to think that he speaks mostly end-language with translations from niki, but the story would pan out with ranboo eventually learning how to speak in disjointed sentences through listening to the members of the badlands speaking through his cells. 

story would progress with them learning of his humanity and them learning that he’s not completely monster, either. any whump or hurt/comfort or angst can be added. maybe antfrost tries to suggest experiments, or sapnap comes across him on an excursion to sam’s base. 

a lot of potential for angst, imo. 

extra scenes i would add in the case i would write this eventually: 

\- ranboo initially enters the cell. very scared and confused. refuses to speak to bad and the others. discourages them but ‘proves’ their theory on him being pure monster as correct

\- sam notices that he doesnt blink, and tries speaking to him. ranboo thinks hes a fellow mob due to the mask, but hes proven wrong and becomes discouraged once more 

\- ant suggests experiments. lots of infighting over this decision

\- sapnap comes across him in sams base. taunts him through the cell and wounds/traumatizes him, etc. sam comes back rightfully pissed (as hes gotten attached) 

\- alternative to where sapnap comes across him and attempts bonding by teaching him a high five thru the bars 

\- bad grows fond of ranboo after he speaks disjointed english in an attempt to understand whats going on. maybe bittersweet at the end due to the reality of what theyre doing setting in

\- skeppy (gem hybrid) finding out whats happened and becoming very rightfully pissed, being the only one to help him out and ranboo maybe crying in relief 

\- either recovery or letting the story unfold naturally 

really hope someone writes this, im rather attached to it :-) 


	11. Chapter 11

techno and fundy-centric fic

takes place after the festival, canon divergence. fundy is also around seven or eight in this universe. 

fundy would be represented as the kid everyone avoids for no reason, and has responsibility thrust onto him that definitely shouldnt be there. ends up hurting him in the long run. 

wilbur basically decides to blow up the festival in the midst of tubbo’s execution. there are virtually no survivors, besides dream and maybe some of the dream team. fundy is only alive because dream or eret snuck him a regen potion in case he would need it 

if it was dream who snuck it to him, then the marriage would be seen as more of a hero worship thing than anything. there’d be no serious romance since he’s just a kid. dream would probably be fond of him as well, tbh 

so the festivals blown up and gone to shit. fundy wakes up with the regen potion shattered on him and thats essentially what saves him. techno finds him amidst the rubble and decides that he should take care of him 

because despite the orphan slayer reputation, this is his brothers kid and the last piece of him he has left. techno basically takes him back to his base/somewhere else and raises him until he goes back to the antartic empire where phil resides with the news of what happened 

extra scenes i would include 

\- dream finds fundy after the festival. checks in now and then and eventually gives him a goodbye 

\- techno snaps at him and freaks him out/flashback, has to fix things 

\- fundy asks what happened to wilbur

\- maybe gathering bodies to bury properly 

\- fundy gets a nightmare, techno comforts 

really hope someone writes this as i like it a lot. :-) 


	12. Chapter 12

tommy and sbi-centric fic 

this is another found family fic, save for the difference being that techno and wilbur are phil’s biological kids rather than them being adopted. you can choose whether you’d like this to conform to the twin!au of techno and wil or not but i’ll be setting that to the side. 

obviously, this is another tommy gets adopted fic, but this time it’d be more angsty than anything. wilbur and techno don’t get along with him very well,, either that or they don’t try to get along with him since the two of them don’t see the point

they aren’t aware of how the foster system works, nor are they aware that tommy had been through many-a-house throughout the year before landing at phil 

themost they know is that tommy is fifteen, loud, annoying, doesnt shut up, makes fun of them, and takes up phil’s attention (which they’ve shared for a long long time now)

so, as a result of ignorance, jealousy, and mostly petty teenage angst that leaves them all dark and twisty on the inside, they start sabotaging his stay at the home. 

they’ll pull pranks and blame them on him, and phil is a working man so at some point he just gets sick of excusing it and tells tommy off. tommy tries to tell him that it’s techno and wil but gets no chance to be listened to and ends up feeling shit 

maybe by the end of the fic, tommy tried to hurt himself/run away/breaks down at the end of the week when techno and wil vandalize the school under his name and he nearly gets sent back to foster care bc of it (or thinks he’ll get sent back, either or)

ends with comfort from the family/phil, anything you’d prefer 

you can decide how in depth you want to go on tommy’s previous foster homes, but keep in mind that if hes been sent back multiple times since he was, what, maybe seven years old? it probably isnt for good reasons

hope someone uses this :) sorry if ur not a fan of asshole-ish! techno and wil

ps. i would recommend u give a listen to bo burnham’s “art is dead” before writing this prompt


	13. Chapter 13

techno and tommy centric

for this au, tommy can be interchangeable for phil but the same plot still stands :)

this au takes place in the antarctic empire, but techno is the only one who had been ruling at the moment. tommy is fifteen, having just been kicked from his home with nothing but the (demon) wings on his back and the clothes he wore 

hybrids aren’t well-regarded in the lower parts of the empire, and tommy ends up getting caught as one by a ring of hybrid traffickers. they notice his prowess in combat and use blackmail/(advanced interrogation technique) to assassinate techno

(they mostly ask because they have little care for his life and tommy is like a teen so he wouldn’t have been useful in the long run for them) 

anyway, tommy makes his way to the castle, terrified and ready to cry/breakdown/have a bad time and when he sneaks into techno’s bedroom he’s like already just tears down his face when techno catches him

techno’s like,,, lonely. being a leader with no family living at the moment and he’s just immediately concerned for this kid. takes care of him and such, let’s him stay at the castle 

rest of story can be tommy making his way from being scared for his life and injured from the aftermath of (advanced interrogation techniques) to healing and becoming close with techno :) 

i rlly do hope someone writes this tho,, and can maybe implement the rest of sbi into the story as well (maybe in the end wilbur and phil meet tommy after coming back from an overseas trip) 


	14. Chapter 14

tommy + sbi centric-fic 

a new found family au that i will eventually write myself, just when i have more time and tackle my other writing projects :)

in this au, tommy lives at foster homes and a group home interchangeably. he doesn’t get the chance to do much besides make a couple of enemies and one friend (tubbo lol)

he eventually gets sent to live with phil, who is a foster father but isn’t planning on adopting this time around. he’s kind of built a reputation for keeping around kids for a couple weeks while they wait on another permanent home to take them in

tommy is in a similar situation, where he has to wait for confirmation on a possible adoption before he can live there for as long as they’ll have him. he gets sent to phil’s abode

you can have any number of expositional things happen here: maybe tommy has a terrible time from previous foster homes and is ecstatic about being adopted so he accidentally ignores phil, maybe he just pisses off wilbur and techno by accident 

the point is, he should be a little disconnected with the rest of them while waiting approval 

and then he gets into a fight

and its a well deserved fight! tommy heard someone making fun of tubbo and then calling wilbur a stupid gay boy and insulting techno and he takes it into his own hands and he’s a little proud

but phil looks upset when he comes so he’s a little less proud. 

and techno and wil snicker at him so he’s less proud once more. 

and maybe it’s not on purpose, but he doesnt get a chance to explain what happened so he feels terrible again

and then the adoption is declined. the family who was planning on taking him in had found out of the fight and decided they didnt want him and now all the hope tommy had for a family was gone 

and he had to find out in front of wilbur and techno who hadnt even heard of something like that happening 

(wilbur and techno were lucky: being adopted only a few months after their initial introduction to the system was a miracle, tommy had been in it for nearly a decade and he had yet to find a house that stuck)

cue a breakdown, tears, hurt, and a boatload of more hurt or comfort, depends on what you want. how you want the story to progress from here is up to you, but i think a good way to go would be some comfort, wilbur techno and tommy growing close, and a christmas movie night to tie it all off 

very much hope someone writes this :)


	15. Chapter 15

ranboo and techno-centric fic 

sort of a follow-up to my ranboo being experimented on but a differentiation of what could have happened? 

ranboo joins the smp earlier, when tubbo is still settling into the new of things and fundy and quackity are incredibly angry at techno. ranboo joins by accident. taking advantage of the walmart techno thing and saying that quackity takes notice of his crown as well as hi (suspicious) spotty memory 

also for continuities sake, ranboo techno and schlatt are one of the few hybrids on the server. quackity has noticed that most hybrids end up being evil and this strengthens his case (you can get into hybrid rights and politics in minecraft world if you want im trying to keep this short and failing)

decides to take him hostage bc. how will this go wrong lol. tommy exile blah blah, but ranboo isn’t around to help this time. he’s just slowly crawling his way through ahem, advanced interrogation techniques, ahem, and is just straight up having a terrible time. 

eventually he gets out, around the time that techno gets executed (or is attempted to be killed, it doesn’t work lol technoblade never dies not even close baby) and he staggers away and steals technos stolen armour and gets far far away with an accidental enderpearl 

he ends up throwing the armour off in front of his house and planning on leaving since it makes it harder for ranboo to move but he straight up just passes out right in front 

techno comes back to find tommy freaking out over this ender hybrid half dead in front of his house all covered in scars. phil gets away, and the story progresses with lots of comfort and the five of them (ghostbur makes five) learning to adapt to live and recover with each other 

thanks for reading hope u write this :)


	16. Chapter 16

sbi-centric au 

au where tommy does end up dying the day dream blows up logsteadshire and never actually finds out what was really going on with dream. he ends up being reincarnated as a raccoon-like kitsune who resides in techno’s basement. he remembers very little of what actually happened in his past, only that techno, wilbur, and phil were safe. 

when techno and phil do find out what happened to tommy, there is a funeral. both attend quietly, and the butcher army dont dare to make an attempt to murder or slaughter the two. they might not have known of the brothers but they will respect their family. 

they dont really know how to cope, at first. techno throws himself into his work and netherite mining and revenge and makes it a goal to get back from where he was. he wants to get some feeling of satisfaction out of beating whoever did this to his brother. (he ignores the fact that he did it to himself) 

phil is almost worse, but hes decidedly numb to it all. theres no revenge keeping him going, only quiet resignation in the fact that he wasnt good enough and he only had one living son now. quackity almost stops him when he leaves his house, but he doesnt have the heart to stop him when he sees the man walk with no life in his step 

one day, techno finds this little raccoon somewhere in his home. he finds him in the basement and is ready to kick him out before realizing that hey this isnt a normal raccoon and deciding that this is his emotional support pet that accompanies him and phil. 

techno leaves the house one day to find a fresh coat of snow over the field he’s in. he cant find raccooninnit at home, and is starting to get worried before he sees a little head poke out of a snowdrift and immediately sees him jump and leap around getting snow all over him and techno kind of just melts? cuz this dumb raccoon is so unknowing of almost everything thats going on and it makes his heart a bit warmer 

maybe one day, phil gets tailed by raccooninnit on the way to feed the turtles and hes in the midst of pulling out a new bag of feed before seeing this stupid raccoon sitting on a turtle trying to hit another one from where he sat. phil cant help but laugh at the little creature and try to lift him up off of the turtle while it hisses at him but never bites him either. 

at one point, ghostbur comes around and finally just greets the raccoon as tommy cheerfully, and techno and phil almost immediately freeze up. they’re like, what??? and ghostbur just gives them a look like this should be obvious to you and they realize oh and everything just makes sense, you know?

ps. i am ignoring technoblade. fd au is canon 


	17. Chapter 17

dream-centric fic 

another one which ill write after im done the ranboo one ive written haha 

basically take the fight that has the dream team split up and up it to the max. this is before georges house burns down and tommy doesnt get exiled at all 

when the dteam break up their little group of friends, dream resolves to go as far as possible and lmanberg decides this is the perfect time to get him while hes down 

sam has built the prison at this point but its not optimal. they trap him in it with agreement from most of the server that hes a terrible person and he has to attest for his sins 

(im gonna say that in this verse, dream isnt a bad person. hes morally grey but not as manipulative as he is in canon, nor as straight-out evil) 

dream is also a hybrid in this verse and very much discriminated against for it since its something akin to a wither hybrid?? who cant stay out of the nether too long or theyll start eating at themselves with the wither effect 

george and sapnap find out of his imprisonment later, after dreams been in there for a good few months on his own and they’re immediately pissed about it because what the fuck thats our best friend 

rescue mission, yada yada and lots of recovery written into the story. maybe dream is malnourished, afraid of being alone, hates the dark, loud sounds, etc. cant eat bread, if thats the only food he gets + his hands are weak and near black because of the withering effect turning on himself 

feel free to write this as well i guess :)


	18. Chapter 18

techno centric-fic 

in the l’manberg verse, but an au where techno is the youngest and tommy is second oldest, wilbur is oldest. tommy and wilbur are close and techno is jealous of it so he ends up naturally growing close with philza. the other two end up resenting him for it which makes him bitter 

when techno gets banished, its a unanimous decision from l’manberg. he was living with ranboo to get back on his feet before they got found out and techno was kicked. dream ended up escorting him away but it was after he confiscated his things and lmanberg threatened his horse 

dream has his things and takes him away to the island. techno is obviously very against this but with carl in custody he cant do much. so he agrees quietly and goes along with it 

techno still has the voices, ofc, but they seem a lot more sympathetic about this in comparison to other times. all yelling about techno support the first time dream comes around and demands he blows up his things 

techno just doesnt understand and he tells dream he can just get the things back and threatens him until dream just... straight up kills techno. takes his first canon life. techno figures hes not joking around and does what he says. makes some plans on how to hide stuff 

dream comes back a second time, blows his things up again. offers to spar with techno, gives him tips and offers advice. is generally nice and techno begrudgingly goes along with it. techno gets a sword from him, shiny and netherite and he gets to keep it. 

dream comes around once more, tells him more and more things, tells him ranboo thinks hes a monster and tommy denounced him for blowing up lmanberg and that he wished techno died instead of wilbur and gets harsher during the fights and punishes him for fucking up while they spar 

it makes sense to techno, at least from a logical standpoint. he doesnt really know what to think besides the fact that he needs _revenge_. 

dream finds the stash of stuff hes trying to build up. he thinks its against him and gets pissed, wont listen to what technos saying and blows all of it up. none of it left behind 

technos left all alone. he runs as far as he can only to stumble across a little cottage in the snow, finding tommy there, whos left lmanberg after finding out what they did to techno. 

hes wary. hes angry and lashes out and takes things from tommy and makes another bunker and yells and argues and baits fights and tommy doesnt understand why his younger brother is being so shitty so he just snaps at him and yells back, lets out his anger and he... 

he gets back nothing but a panic attack and realizes _ah theres so much more than meets the eyes_ andhere comes a few bits of comfort + healing, yada yada maybe techno reunites with phil? ghostbur added in too 

all i want is techno angst and big brother tommy, leave me be. tommy is 21 in this au, btw :) 

please write this smile <3


	19. Chapter 19

ranboo-centric fic 

lol in lmanberg verse thats so cool guess what au it is this time... exile arc? no! for once. 

ranboos big speech today inspired me a lot, so basically, dream goes farther with his big gaslighting thing. he makes it sound like tubbo and tommy have been against him the whole time 

ranboo ends up siding with techno and dream, probably learns the truth at some point and ends up in chains? accidentally betrays everyone and leaves in the process, abandoning smp lands 

fundy niki and ranboo recover in dry waters afterwards, ranboo mostly after almost being executed at some point. depends on tomorrow’s stuff, but i wanted to write this down so i wouldn’t forget it in the case i finish my techno fic 

how’d u guys feel about todays lore btw? i watched ranboos so i dont really know what else happened besides that so let me know if i missed important things lol

also be sure 2 look at my recent fics if u liked the previous prompt :) 


	20. Chapter 20

ranboo-centric fic 

well this one is going to be very canon divergent, so if u do decide to write this one, please be ready to do so much bullshitting 

it basically falls under the umbrella of manipulative dream and how he fucks with all the teens on the server. ranboo has already shown that he is susceptible to this, i am just giving it like 5x more angst

first off, phil doesnt come to help ranboo after lmanberg is blown up. hes left to panic on his own until he passes out in his panic room

when he wakes up, hes in a cabin. no idea where he is, all he knows is that he isnt in lmanberg and he isnt anywhere he recognizes. the doors are locked from the outside, as if to keep him in rather than keep something out of the home. his memory book is missing and theres nothing for him to write with, frustratingly 

he ends up isolated for a lot of it. every time he goes to bed he wakes up with the kitchen restocked and more supplies, but he cant get out of the cabin because for some reason the doors are iron and the windows have bars over them. its very much a mini prison, and he tries to pretend its not. 

should include a lot of spiraling, imo. maybe if u arent as bothered by writing darker themes then u can include themes like s/h, eds, maybe recovery from abuse/noncon he cant remember? if i wrote it myself, the nc would not be written out, just the aftereffects and how it can affect someone in the end

ranboos memory would be getting worse along the way as well. he forgets what happened with lmanberg, cant remember who his friends are, cant remember what happened with everyone 

eventually, dream comes back to the cabin. no mask, no green hoodie, nothing that makes him look too familiar. ranboo's only ever heard the mans voice in his room, and at this point, its been a couple of weeks so he probably wouldnt be able to recognize him anyway 

lies to ranboo a lot, u can decide the specifics. maybe he says he saved him, hes his brother, his friends in lmanberg were hurting him, wanted to kill him. 

lots of gaslighting at this point. dream trying to force the teen under his thumb and making them believe what he wanted ranboo to believe. hes more susceptible to it because he had been isolated for so long 

maybe things peak when dream comes back really angry at something tommy did and gets mad at ranboo for it, lashing out. the teen is like,, half dead, and manages to teleport out amid a verbal/physical abuse

dream drags him back and um for lack of a better term, broke his ankles to make sure he wouldn't go anywhere willingly, or couldnt run away when he teleported out 

eventually, after the whole thing with the unbreakable prison and he gets locked in it, people eventually find him there. maybe techno? the favour would end up being for the man to burn down the cabin but techno being techno searches inside it and finds ranboo there, terrified and starving 

cue the recovery! will probably incorporate parts of upcoming canon in it when it comes along, but ranboo will 100% end up talking to dream at least once. tommy and tubbo will help him remember stuff, phil helps him recover, techno helps with recovering in terms of reactions to violence, etc 

dunno how this one ends. maybe with some domestic looking scene at the end with sbi and his friends? or fundy ranboo reunion? that would be pog 

ps. hi please please please please write something ooo u want to write this so bad ooo u want to ooo u want to abandon ur wips for this idea before i end up doing it ooo u want to write it u WANT to u really want to ooo


	21. Chapter 21

ranboo centric-fic 

this is techno, ranboo, and phil centric fic. also an au, out of the dsmp 

the fic basically goes like this; its during the era of the antarctic empire. business bay and all the other factions are still there, but the only difference is that antarctic empire rules over the rest of the lands. 

ranboo is around fourteen or so, is a hybrid who’s being bossed around by a faction that found him at least a year back. you can decide on which faction nabbed him

he gets sent off to go murder phil after infiltrating the place by teleporting. ranboo is terrified but agrees anyway. 

ranboo gets caught by a knight, some official decided hes going to be executed and the teen is very obviously upset. probably having a breakdown

phil and techno walk in on the scene the next day, seeing this little hybrid kid having an emotional breakdown while some scummy man whos been pissing them off for the past couple months is ready to swing an axe on them

and comes the comfort and bonding and getting to know. soft techno and soft phil and soft ranboo while ranboo learns to adapt to the new place

techno makes him a new crown :) phil gives him a friendship emerald :) ranboo stays in the library reading myths that techno penned into the journals :) ranboo takes up drawing as a hobby :) 

please write this one. and the last one. thank u for reaidng pleas write bro plas i dont have time myself 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Too Far](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719758) by [leggyman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leggyman/pseuds/leggyman)
  * [Words that Hurt Worse than Heartbreak.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859434) by [External_Yelling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/External_Yelling/pseuds/External_Yelling)
  * [bruised with black and blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960551) by [toothpasteumbrella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothpasteumbrella/pseuds/toothpasteumbrella)
  * [i fell down to earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996780) by [eatenpickelsticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatenpickelsticks/pseuds/eatenpickelsticks)
  * [In all but blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126074) by [ValWasTaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValWasTaken/pseuds/ValWasTaken)
  * [Protect the pig :<](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379673) by [ValWasTaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValWasTaken/pseuds/ValWasTaken)
  * [He’s not just any raccoon, he’s my emotional support raccoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501650) by [TumblingBackpacks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumblingBackpacks/pseuds/TumblingBackpacks)




End file.
